Take Me Back to the Night We Met
by Phanimation
Summary: When Dan commits suicide, Phil's forced to come to the realization that his world will never be the same. On a mission to understand why his young boyfriend killed himself, Phil replays their relationship from start to finish, piecing together the reasons for Dan's death. As he dives deeper into their past, Phil wishes for nothing more than to be taken back to the night they met.
1. Fallout

***WARNING* This chapter contains mild depictions of self harm and suicide.**

 **Chapter 1: Fallout**

 _~Flashback~_

 _ **Hey Baby (: ~Phil 8:07**_

 _ **Hi ~Dan 8:08**_

 _ **Just hi, that's all I get? No, ohmygosh you're the most amazing boyfriend ever, no ohmygosh I missed you so much? ~Phil 8:08**_

 _ **Sorry ~Dan 8:26**_

 _ **Where did you go? ~Phil 8:27**_

 _ **I was just fixing up a bath ~Dan 8:30**_

 _ **Your texting game is weakkkkk ~Phil 8:30**_

 _ **Sorry ~Dan 8:32**_

 _ **Why are you being weird? :( ~Phil 8:32**_

 _ ***incoming call, Phil Lester***_

 _"Hello?" Dan said shakily into the phone, anxiety overtaking his fragile voice._

 _"Hey you," Phil said lovingly. "What's wrong baby? Why are you acting so strange?"_

 _For a few seconds, there was total silence on Dan's end. Phil stayed quiet himself, his ears suddenly picking up Dan's rushed breathing and the sound of something popping open. The popping noise was so quiet, Phil wondered if he even heard it at all._

 _"What are you doing?" Phil questioned when Dan failed to respond, a sickening feeling starting to build up inside his chest._

 _The pale teen knew something wasn't right, but he couldn't just call Dan out on it. No, if he did that, the younger boy would just deny everything and probably come up with some lame excuse so he could hang up the phone._

 _"Just sitting in the bath," Dan finally replied, his voice low and emotionless. The awful feeling in Phil's chest intensified and he unconsciously began to clench and unclench his fist. Instead of sticking to his original plan of casually going along with the conversation, he decided to confront Dan about the apparent problem at hand._

 _"Are you doing okay?" the blue eyed teen pushed, the worry in his chest now overflowing into his entire body._

 _"I'm fine," Dan said with a single shaky breath escaping his throat. "I just wish I wasn't home alone..."_

 _There was another unrecognizable pop on Dan's end. Phil cringed and worried his bottom lip between his teeth._

 _"I'm sorry my love, I thought you liked being home alone?"_

 _"Not this time. My parents shouldn't have left me home alone tonight," Dan admitted softly. "They're going to regret it," he whispered beneath his breath._

 _Phil's eyes went wide. Had he heard the shorter boy correctly, or was his mind playing an awful trick on him? He sincerely hoped it was the second option._

 _"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" the older teen questioned._

 _Again, Phil was met with an absolute silence that made his skin grow pale._

 _"Dan, please, you can't ignore me right now," Phil cried between hurried breathes. "Please, talk to me? Please baby tell me what's wrong. We can work this all out. I just want to make you feel okay."_

 _"I'm sorry Phil," the brown haired boy finally whispered into the phone._

 _And with that, the last thing Phil heard from Dan's end was one last unidentified pop, the sound of Dan's phone crashing to the ground, and splashing water in the background._

 _"Dan?" Phil called into the phone. "Dan, can you hear me? Are you there..? Dan, answer me dammit! Fuck, I'm coming over right now, don't go anywhere!"_

 _The frantic teen didn't think twice before running down the stairs of his home and jumping into his brand new 2009 Mercedes. Phil sped all the way to Dan's house, breaking several traffic rules and nearly running down a defenseless black cat innocently trying to cross the street._

 _When Phil arrived at the Howell household he immediately noticed that all the lights were turned off. The ominous looking home sent a dark chill down his spine, the entire situation instantly striking him as strange. Dan, his Dan, would never leave all the lights off like that, especially if he were home alone. Even though the brown haired boy would never admit it out loud, he was absolutely terrified of the dark._

 _Without another thought, Phil sprinted into the unlit home in search for the one person that meant the most to him in the world. He tugged at the door handle, expecting it to be locked. To the eighteen year old's surprise, no such precautions were taken. Now he definitely knew there was something wrong with his boyfriend._

 _"Dan?" Phil shouted into the seemingly empty house. "Dan, where are you?"_

 _The blue eyed teen climbed up the stairs, three at a time, and walked into the hallway bathroom Dan shared with his younger brother, Adrian. He swung open the door only to find the bathtub empty and unused, as if nobody had washed in there since Dan's family went away on holiday three days ago._

 _"Shit," Phil muttered to himself._

 _Phil scanned the dark hallway and saw that Dan's parent's bedroom door was wide open. He hurried into the unoccupied room and into the master bathroom. Phil nearly screamed when he saw what was beyond the eerie bathroom door._

 _Dan, his boyfriend, was lying in the bathtub, his chest unmoving, with pools of blood mixed into the water. As Phil inched closer, he noticed long, deep slash marks all along Dan's arms. The bathtub looked like a murder scene._

 _"Oh dear god," Phil cried silently, slowing making his way over to the halfway dead boy._

 _"Baby, what did you do? How could you do this?"_

 _Phil dropped to his knees, tears threatening to spill over. He placed a single pale hand on Dan's neck. His heart shattered when he realized the younger boy had no pulse._

 _"Fuck you!" Phil screamed at the unconscious body. "Why couldn't you have just talked to me? Why didn't you tell me what the hell was wrong! I could have helped you!"_

 _In a manic state, Phil climbed into the bathtub and shoved his fingers down Dan's throat. As he suspected, a flood of pills came spilling out of the brown haired boy. Phil continued the process over and over again. He gradually slipped into a temporary state of madness when he saw the massive amount of pills his boyfriend had taken._

 _"Why did you take so many!" he bawled angrily. "How could you do this to yourself, Dan! You were my best fucking friend, my boyfriend, why did you do this!" he wailed uncontrollably._

 _More pills continued to spill out. Phil started to cry and scream even harder._

 _"What the hell am I supposed to do without you!" the blue eyed teen yelled. "I need you here with me Dan, don't you dare leave me! You said you would never, ever leave me, so wake the fuck up and stay true to your damn promise!"_

 _Phil checked Dan's pulse one more time, but, despite his best efforts, he still had no pulse, no signs of life._

 _The only thing Phil could do now was pull out his phone and dial 999._

 _"999, what's your emergency?"_

 _"Help!" the blue eyed eighteen year old screamed into the phone, nearly chocking on his tears. "Please send help, my bo-my friend needs an ambulance!"_

 _"Okay sweetie, before I can send help I need to know your location," the operator replied._

 _"We're at 10611 Moonlight Ave., London... Oh god, please hurry, he's not breathing anymore! He has no pulse"_

 _"Honey, please stay calm. I'm sending an ambulance right now, and I promise they're going to do everything they can to make sure your friend is okay. What's your name and your friend's name?"_

 _"My name's Philip Lester and his name is Daniel Howell," he answered hurriedly._

 _"What happened to Daniel, sweetie? What's the emergency and the situation?"_

 _Phil looked down at the broken fourteen year old boy lying motionless in his fragile arms, surrounded by his own blood and vomit. Dan's cheeks were drained of their normally tan color, and instead his features were graced with an awful tinge of dark blue. His eyes were wide open, but the brown haired boy was far from there, far from consciousness. Beside the thin teen were three empty bottles of prescription medication, blood stained razor blades, and a nearly empty bottle of Vodka. The ungodly sight made Phil's heart sink to the bottom of his chest._

 _"I think he, he um, he-"_

 _At that moment, Phil was cut off by Dan suddenly convulsing in his arms and then going completely still once again. In the short moment that Dan was back with him, their eyes locked. The shorter teen's brown orbs were filled with something that looked like regret, fear, and sorrow, and they seemed to scream one word; sorry._

 _The raven haired teen couldn't control his sobs or emotions any longer. He completely broke down, insanity taking total control of his dark mind, letting out a blood curdling scream as he held the only boy he had ever truly loved in his arms._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Phil Lester wasn't okay. Nobody knew the real reason why he skipped school the day after Dan's death, but when he came back the next day, it felt like _absolute hell._

When he arrived at school, Dan wasn't at their usual meeting spot beneath the sycamore tree... Of course the tan skinned teen wasn't there, he had killed himself two days ago. Phil glared at the sycamore tree as he walked by it. It's once sweet and romantic memories were now tainted with ones of anger and depression. He would never look at that damned tree the same way again.

The blue eyed teen signed and preceded to make his way into the now black and white school. Everywhere he went, every way he turned, there was another group of people gossiping about Dan Howell and his recent suicide.

 _None of those people even knew him!_ Phil thought angrily to himself. _They think that just because he's gone, it's okay to talk shit on him! It's all so fucking stupid!_

Phil strode past the endless chatting groups in silence, biting his tongue to prevent himself from going off on one of the ignorant clusters of friends.

"I'm just saying, it's all his fault anyways," a short blonde haired boy from one of the groups said out loud. "Suicide is so dumb, it's not like anyone forced the guy to kill himself. No one was like, _oh hey here's a bottle of pills, why don't you take them all?_ "

The blue eyed teen felt his fist clench, but he continued to move forward, refusing to be apart of all that unnecessary drama. As Phil walked away, he noticed a sizable crowd forming around the loudly talking teens.

"I know!" one of the girls shouted noisily, as if to purposely draw more attention to herself, an annoying laugh following soon after. "What an idiot! Honestly, who's life is so bad that they decide to end it?"

Phil had had _enough._ Without thinking about the consequences that were soon to come, he parted the vast crowd and marched towards the group with a fury he had never experienced before.

"First of all, that guy had a name, and it was Dan, Dan Howell! Secondly, what type of sick pleasure do you get from talking about someone who's already dead?" Phil yelled, aiming his rage at the boy and girl who decided to speak out about Dan's suicide. "What if his parents heard you saying all of those terrible things, how do you think _they_ would feel? How do you think Dan's little brother would feel? Do you people even think at all!"

The short girl started to cry, but Phil didn't care, he just kept screaming in their faces.

"Talking about someone else's suicide isn't cool, it just makes you guys look like a bunch of assholes. How about you all get a life and keep your mouths shut about things you don't even know anything about?"

"Okay man, calm the fuck down!" the blonde haired boy, Jason, interrupted. "You're making the lady cry so just chill out!"

"I don't give a shit if she cries!" Phil replied. "If she has the balls to say such awful things about the dead, then she needs to grow up and own up to her actions! I have no idea why you're defending her actions, she's just a stupid bitch!"

"That 'stupid bitch' just so happens to be my girlfriend!" Jason roared.

"Well, that 'idiot' who committed suicide was my best fucking friend, and hearing you and your stupid friends, who didn't even _know_ him, talk shit on him pisses me the fuck off, so just stop it already! I don't ever want to hear you guys talk about him again!"

"Oh yeah? Jason laughed. "What are you gonna do-"

He was cut off by Phil suddenly punching him across the face. Jason didn't have time to react, Phil had already pinned him against the ground, delivering punch after punch to his unintelligent face.

"Get off of him!" Jason's girlfriend, Brianna, cried. "You're hurting him!"

The raven haired teen ignored her pleas.

"Dude, stop!" a familiar voice shouted from a distance. "Phil, get off of him mate, he isn't worth it! Stop before you guys both get in serious trouble!"

Phil was abruptly ripped off of Jason by his two living best friends, Peej and Chris.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, I'm not finished with that bastard yet!" Phil cried, tears slipping from his eyes and now rolling down his pale cheeks.

"Let's get out of here, man," Chris whispered to him. "We need to get you far away from these savages."

Phil let out a soft sob as Chris guided him away from the crowd and towards a more secluded section of the school.

Peej stayed behind and turned around to help Jason off the ground.

"If you or your friends snitch or tell _anyone_ about what happened here today, you won't be the only one who gets hurt," he threatened, staring all of his friends and Brianna down. Peej slammed Jason against the wall and turned away to catch up with Phil and Chris.

The three friends walked in silence until they reached their secret hiding place, an abandoned classroom located in the most unpopulated part of the school. Together they sneaked into the old classroom and formed a circle around a clearly aged wooden desk.

"Okay mate, spill," Peej said, being the first one to break the awkward tension between them. "What the hell was all of that about? I didn't even know that you _knew_ Dan Howell, let alone were best friends with him."

"It was all a secret," Phil replied emotionlessly, staring off into nothingness.

"I get that," Peej said. "But why? Why did you guys keep your friendship a secret?"

"B-Because we weren't just friends," Phil admitted sadly, his voice breaking a little bit at the end. "Dan... he was my boyfriend, and I was in love with him."

 **End of the first chapter!**

 **Please remember to leave a review, follow, and favorite this story.**

 **~Naya**


	2. Origin

**Chapter 2: Origin**

Phil hadn't spoken to Peej or Chris in over two weeks. After revealing his true sexuality to them, both of the teens were immediately disgusted. Especially Peej.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"He was... your boyfriend?" Chris repeated, the sentence awkwardly stumbling out of his mouth, a look of revulsion spreading across his face._

 _"Yes," Phil confirmed quietly. Out of nervousness, Phil began kicking and swinging his feet back and forth, an unconscious comfort method he had developed back when he was a young child. Now that the ebony haired teen had disclosed the truth, he knew there was no turning back for him now. "And I was so, so in love with him, to the point where it hurts to think about now."_

 _"So you're a faggot," Peej stated matter of factly, ignoring the sentimental feelings the raven haired teen just shared with them. "You get off to being with another dude."_

 _"Just like you 'get off,' to being with a girl," Phil countered._

 _The blue gray eyed teenager exploded into laughter, kneeling over on himself and giggling. "It is so not the same thing," he said between chuckles. "Being a guy and wanting to have sex with a beautiful woman is completely normal. You, on the other hand, want to fuck a guy. That makes you a freak."_

 _Chris stood there in silence, his mouth wide open, unable to speak and share his opinion on the matter. By the unreadable look filling his glassy brown eyes, Phil could tell he had so much to say.  
_

 _"Why don't you just piss off then?" Phil replied angrily, glaring at the ground beneath him. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you guys anything in the first place. I knew you'd treat me like shit, treat me like everybody else treated him. He didn't deserve what he got, not one fucking bit."_

 _"That's your own opinion," Peej stated. "Normal people, like me and Chris, obviously think differently. If you ask us, we believe fags deserve to die. Right, Chris?"_

 _The skinny brown haired boy remained silent. Phil felt his anger come to a boiling point._

 _"I'm getting out of here," he muttered weakly, too hurt by their actions to give a different reaction. The tall teen was deeply wounded by Peej's homophobic remarks and behavior, but Phil was more pained that Chris just stood back and remained speechless. Sure, he wasn't mentally pushing him down like he other alleged best friend was, but he wasn't defending him either._

 _"Where are you going?" Peej called after him. "Are you gonna go kill yourself like your faggy boyfriend? Oh wait, I mean ex-boyfriend, since he isn't here anymore because he fucking chose to end his own worthless life!"_

 _"He's not worthless, you fucking piece of shit!"_

 _The blue eyed teenager couldn't remember what happened next. Needless to say, Phil had completely snapped. The last recollection he has of the encounter is punching Peej across the face, and everything after that is all one big black hole._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Phil was laying on his bed and scrolling through his phone's photo library, a habit he quickly adopted after Dan's death. He would spend countless hours a day just scrolling though pictures of the beautiful tan skinned teen who no longer graced his increasingly colorless world.

As he stared at a particularly adorable photo of Dan cuddled up in Phil's oversized NASA sweatshirt, he suddenly received a phone call from a number he didn't recognize. The loud ringing frightened Phil so badly and caused him to yelp and drop his phone on his face.

" _Owwww_ ," he groaned.

Ever since cutting of ties with Chris and Peej, no one had been able to contact the blue eyed teen. He declined all party invitations, secluded himself during lunch, and disappeared the second the final bell rang at Gagehall Academy. He also made it his own personal mission to ignore every text message delivered to his phone.

 _It just goes to show how much people really care about me. People can text and text me all they want, but no one actually bothers to call me._

"Hello?" he said into his iPhone.

"Umm hello, sorry to bother you lad, but I was wondering if I could speak to Phil Lester?" an unknown woman's voice asked. The tone of her voice worried Phil, she sounded so depressed and heart broken.

"This is Phil Lester speaking."

There was a long pause on the woman's end of the phone. The pale skinned teen considered hanging up the phone, starting to believe it was just some dumb prank call, but then the woman suddenly spoke.

"This is Angelina Howell," she spoke with an icy tone. Phil felt goosebumps race across his arms. "I'm sure you probably already know this, but I'm Daniel's mother. I don't believe we've met before."

 _Not officially,_ Phil thought to himself. He had only seen the woman once in his life, and that was over a week ago at her oldest son's funeral.

"No, we haven't," Phil said.

Angelina coughed on the other line. "I don't mean to take up your time, so I'm just going to cut right to the chase. My husband and I, well... We finally decided to go into Daniel's room today. It was the most painful thing I've ever had to do. Looking at my son's bed, knowing I would never see him there again..." her voice cut off. Phil could silently hear her sobbing on the other end.

"Anyway, we were sorting through his things today, and I found this phone number tucked away in his notebook. Your name is all over my son's room... You must have meant a great deal to him."

Phil felt himself smile as tears gradually started to spill down his face.

"If you're interested, I was wondering if you'd like to come over sometime and look over Daniel's things? With the exception of a few sentimental and material items, you can take anything you want. I'm sure it'd make him happy, knowing that you have a piece of him to hold onto. I know he'd want at least that from you."

"I would like that," Phil responded.

"Good," Angelina remarked. "Come over anytime love, you're always welcomed at our home. Goodbye, Phil."

"Goodbye Mrs. Howell," Phil breathed into the phone.

The moment Dan's mother hung up the phone was the moment Phil mentally broke down. He spent the rest of the afternoon locked up in his room, uncontrollably sobbing over a boy who had killed himself.

 _~Page Break~_

It had been three whole days since Mrs. Howell's phone call, and he still hadn't taken her up on her offer. Phil imagined what it would feel like going to Dan's house, but the things he pictured were too painful to think about for long.

Right now he sat on a faded bench during his lunch hour, isolated and alone, the entire world going on without him and not caring.

 _I wonder if Dan ever felt like this,_ Phil asked himself. _Of course he did... He told me about it once. It feels like that conversation was a million years ago._

Remembering Dan was an incredibly hard thing for Phil to do. He hated thinking about the younger boy's smile, or his laugh, or the cute way he carried himself. Whenever Phil thought about those once wonderful memories, it always brought him nothing but sadness. Everyday he prayed for the intense feelings of despair to go away, but they never did. He was starting to believe they never would.

While glancing around at the emptiness that was beginning to take over his life, Phil's mind abruptly took him back to the day he and Dan officially meet.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Dude, come on, you have to come with us!" Peej begged him. "Morgan and Zoe and all of their friends will be so much more interested if you're there!"_

 _"Ha, it's still a strong pass for me," Phil laughed. "I'm not interested in hanging out with Morgan, and I definitely don't want to be around Zoe right now."_

 _"Why not?" Peej shouted. "You have the hottest girl in the school head over heels for you, and you're too much of a wimp to go after her?"_

 _"I'm not a wimp, I'm just not interested in girls like her. She's not my type," Phil corrected him._

 _"Then what is your type?" his best friend pushed._

 ** _Well boys, of course,_** _Phil thought to himself, but he didn't dare say the words out loud._

 _"I don't really know," he lied. "I'm a complicated man._

 _Peej snorted and crossed his arms. "Whatever mate, it's your lost. Chris is already waiting for me with the girls, so we'll just catch you later okay?"_

 _"What!" Phil bellowed. "Both of you are ditching me for a bunch of chicks? It's the first day of school! You're really going to abandon me today?"_

 _"Hey, I didn't make up the rules!" his best friend protested. "You know how it goes, girls always want to hook up when school starts so they can have a boyfriend to spend the holidays with, and now it's my chance to get at Morgan!"_

 _"So you are leaving me?" Phil rehashed._

 _"It's your lost!" Peej shouted over his shoulder, already sprinting towards the school parking lot._

 _Phil groaned and dropped his head in annoyance._

 _ **What am I going to do now?**_

 _Phil knew he couldn't head back to the cafeteria alone. He didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of fake friends who had no real interest in him, who were only concerned with how good being around him made their own social status look. Instead, he opted for wandering around the massive campus alone to help organize his thoughts._

 _That's when he first ever laid eyes on Dan Howell. The young, beautiful teenager was sitting alone on a bench, reading a book entitled Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov, which just so happened to be one of Phil's favorite books._

 _Said gorgeous teenager was wearing a black and white Muse t-shirt, tight black skinny jeans, dark blue Converse, and his caramel colored hair was perfectly straightened. Phil felt his heart drop._

 _"Fuck damn," Phil said aloud._

 _The nameless boy looked up at him with big brown Bambi eyes, a deep blush spilling across his pretty tan face._

 _"Sorry," Phil said awkwardly, part of him instantly freaking out. No one at Gagehall Academy knew he was gay. What if this gorgeous stranger exposed his secret?_

 _"Don't be sorry," the boy reassured him. "You're not too bad looking yourself," he mumbled delicately, a little smile tugging on the corner of the left side of his lips._

 _This time it was Phil's turn to blush. He approached the younger looking boy and took a seat on the faded bench next to him._

 _"What's your name?" Phil asked him._

 _"My name's Daniel, but everyone calls me Dan. Dan Howell. How about you?"_

 _Dan Howell... Phil had heard that name many, many times before over the duration of the past three weeks. According to the school's gossip mill, Dan was the new kid from Reading, and he was also a huge slut who gave it up to any guy who asked him for it._

 _During Zoe Sugg's infamous end of the summer party, some anonymous guy had recorded him and Dan drunkenly making out and then mass texted the explicit sexual encounter to every middle and high school in the district. After that incident, countless rumors spread around Dan Howell like a wildfire, and Phil could never figure out what was true and what was a load of bullshit._

 _"I'm Phil Lester," he replied, choosing to ignore the horrible things he'd heard about the young teen. "Now tell me, why is a hot young thing like you sitting over here, all by yourself?"_

 _Dan stared down at his shoes uncomfortably, his entire demeanor now scared and guarded. Phil felt like slapping himself._

 _"You don't have to tell me," the blue eyed teen added. "I'm sorry for making you feel nervous... Please smile again?"_

 _Dan couldn't help the grin that instantly spread across his face._

 _"There it is," Phil said. It was then that he used every ounce of courage he possessed to reach for Dan's hand. He placed his pale hand on Dan's and casually intertwined their fingers together. When Dan squeezed his hand back, Phil literally felt like his heart was going to explode._

 _"I'm surprised you aren't disgusted by me," Dan admitted softly. "I know it's only the first day of school, but so far, everyone except you and like two of my teachers haven't treated me like absolute fucking garbage."_

 _"Those people are fucking idiots, don't listen to them," Phil said defensively. "Besides, I'm not straight either; why in the world would I be disgusted by you?"_

 _Dan dropped his head and sighed. "I'm not stupid or deaf, Phil. Although I haven't lived in this community for very long, I know what people are saying about me behind my back. I know all of the rumors that are associated with my name."_

 _"Exactly, I know the rumors," Phil confirmed. "But frankly, I don't give a shit about those. I want to know the real Dan Howell, not the gossip filled version of him."_

 _Again, Dan couldn't keep himself from smiling, but his demeanor was still guarded._

 _"I'm not a slut," Dan blurted out._

 _"I never said you were."_

 _"But you've thought it before, haven't you?"_

 _Phil felt himself froze. He'd be lying if he said the thought never crossed his mind in the past._

 _"Exactly," Dan muttered, disappointment dripping from his voice. "I don't blame you. That video ruined me."_

 _"Why did you let that guy film you?" Phil questioned weakly._

 _Dan laughed and released Phil's hand. The light skinned eighteen year old felt his heart drop. He started kicking his feet around._

 _"See what I mean? Now, who the hell said I gave him permission to film me?"_

 _"Well, I just assumed..." the blue eyed teen trailed off, Dan's raised eyebrow pushing his point across even further._

 _"I didn't let him record me, in fact, I don't even know who that guy was," Dan explained, unable to meet the taller boy's eyes._

 _"What?" Phil asked._

 _Dan continued to lower his head in shame. "If you look at the video, and I mean **really** look at it, you'll notice my eyes were closed the entire time. I never kissed him back or physically responded, but you can't tell because his body covers me most of the time. I was so out of it I couldn't even tell what was going on. The next morning I woke up with the worst headache ever, and to make matters even worse, I discovered that the video was being shared everywhere."_

 _Two weeks into their relationship, Dan revealed that he had been raped and roofied by an unknown guy at the party._

 **End of the second chapter!**

 **To everyone who left a review for the first chapter, thank you all so much, you have no idea how much your kind words mean to me. Please remember to review, follow, and favorite this story, and don't forget to share it with your friends and other members of the Phandom.**

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to write this, I had terrible writer's block. This is actually my second attempt of trying to write this chapter. My first attempt was so messy, and nothing really flowed together nicely, so I had to start over completely. Thank you all for staying with me.**

 **~Naya**


End file.
